


Na prahu kostelních dveří

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden z nejtěžších dnů v životě Sherlocka Holmese</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na prahu kostelních dveří

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Step Over The Treshold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535588) by [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula)
  * Translation into Русский available: [На пороге церкви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793868) by [Cats_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Queen/pseuds/Cats_Queen)



> Taková drobnůstka na prolomení autorského bloku. Snad potěší!

Sherlock se díval bezvýrazně před sebe, jeho hlava obvykle plná tisíců uvah, myšlenek a postřehů byla najednou úplně prázdná. Téměř prázdná! Vše se zúžilo do jediného bodu - John! Jediná věc, jediná osoba na kterou byl schopen v několika posledních dnech myslet.  
Lestrade nakoukl do jeho ložnice: "Můžeme synku?" a poplácal ho povzbudivě po rameni. Sherlock beze slova kývl - vzhůru do boje!  
Nechal se doprovodit do obýváku, kde už čekal jeho bratr a uslzená paní Hudsonová. Normálně se žádné jeho setkání s Mycroftem neobešlo bez výměny jízlivostí, ale dnes si je oba odpustili. Mycroft si dokonce připravil pár nezvykle bratrských slov, které vzal Sherlock mlčky, ale vděčně na vědomí, pro jednou ve svém životě neschopen řeči. Potřeboval se sebrat, protože ho dnes jeden důležitý projev čeká.

V autě ho ohleduplně nechali na pokoji, tak nechal svůj mozek stále dokola propírat všechny detaily o Johnovi. Jeho statečný, loajální, odvážný, modrooký doktor. Zdánlivě tak nekomplikovaný a přesto Sherlocka nepřestával překvapovat. Jako i dnes.  
John si přál církevní obřad. Proč? Samozřejmě to měl Sherlock vědět - John možná nechodil pravidelně na mši, ale to neznamenalo, že v nic nevěřil. "Bože, nech mě na živu!" to byla odpověď na otázku, jakou mu dal už druhý den jejich známosti. I svatbu s Mary měl v kostele, dceru nechal pokřtít. Prostě potřeboval, aby důležité mezníky v lidském životě zaštítil někdo vyšší.  
A pokud John věřil, pak Sherlock, ten mistr racionální dedukce, odhodil veškerou logiku a chtěl věřit také. Pro Johna, kvůli Johnovi.

Ani nevěděl jak, ale byli na místě. Omámeně vystoupil z vozu a nejistě vykročil ke kamennému portálu. Lestrade a Mycroft ho obklopili každý z jedné strany a eskortovali ho přes hřbitůvek plný pitoreskních náhrobků ke kostelním vratům, jako by měli strach, že se otočí na podpatku a uteče.  
A najednou stál tady, na prahu kostelních dveří. Za nimi v kapli plné květin bude před oltářem John, v parádní uniformě, v jaké ho Sherlock nikdy neviděl - další přání, které detektiva zaskočilo, ačkoliv nemělo.  
Když překračoval práh, zavřel Sherlock na okamžik pevně oči. Třeba je to jen sen a až je otevře, všechno bude pryč.

Molly Hooperová se obrátila ke vchodu a úlevně si oddechla, Sherlock dorazil! Věnovala zdvořilý úsměv čekajícímu knězi a pak se obrátila k Johnovi. Jestli byl doktor nervózní z faktu, že si konečně po letech nedorozumění, skrývání a překážek bere svou životní lásku, pak Sherlock se z toho skoro složil. Velký detektiv se ve dnech před obřadem proměnil v uzlíček nervů, který nemůže uvěřit svému štěstí a jen čeká, co se tentokrát pokazí. Jako by se bál, že je to jen nádherný sen, ze kterého se probudí do drsné reality.

Sherlock se nadechl a s vykročením zvedl víčka. Všechno tu stále bylo, kostel, farář, květinami vyzdobené lavice, jeho rodiče, Mycroft, Greg, Molly, Harry, Scottie, paní Hudsonová, Mike Stamford, Angelo, Bill Wiggins a hlavně John!  
Jeho milovaný doktor se opatrně otočil přes rameno, jako by se i on ujišťoval, že se mu to opravdu nezdá.  
Všechno je v pořádku: Sherlock nasadil svůj nejnádhernější úsměv a s nově nabytou sebejistotou vykročil vstříc novému životu.

**Author's Note:**

> Doufám, že líbilo. Komentáře a kudos vítány!


End file.
